Dial Me
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Olivia is mad at Elliot and accidentally calls him during a moment of vulnerability. One shot! Rated M for a reason! Happy four years to me!


**Please review!**

"That fucking asshole!" Olivia screamed into her pillow. She groaned when her work attire restricted her from really pounding on her pillow. She couldn't believe the day she had. First, she came in knowing that it was going to be a hard day because of the case they were working on. Second, she accidentally said something that pissed off Elliot and every other bad thing that happened was because he was mad at her. Whatever she would ask or talk to him about, he would just reply with a grunt or a sarcastic comment that made her want to strangle him.

Then, Cragen made them team up in the interrogation room together to gang up on their perp. She was still mad at him, but she was more mad at herself for getting turned on by his act in their. It always happened. For some reason, the interrogation room brought out this tension between them that she could cut with a knife. He was smooth, powerful but knew when to act on his boiling rage and explode at their perp. Unfortunately when the interview was over, that rage was directed at her. It turned her on, but it made her so mad that she blew up at him and left the squad room for the day, leaving him behind to do paperwork.

When her phone chimed in her hand, she saw the incoming text from Elliot and swiped her finger across the screen to read it. _Thanks for fucking ditching me, partner._ She rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on the phone. She could picture him right now sitting at their adjoined desks, hunched over his phone with that smug irritated look on his face. His eyes would be black, terrifying to anyone who didn't know him.

Those black eyes were the trigger to most of her dirtiest desires and dreams, leading to sweat soaked sheets and much needed cold showers. She could always see his build shoulders, the expanse of his chest, his narrowing torso leading down to his... the thought alone made her core start to throb. That deep baritone voice of his murmuring words of encouragement, the things he wanted to do to her.

She rolled over onto her back, disregarding her phone as it slipped from her fingers. The clothes started piling below on the floor beside her before she laid back and closed her eyes as she occupied her fingers.

* * *

Elliot climbed into his car and was about to shove the key into the ignition when he heard his phone start to ring. Grabbing the small device, he looked at the screen to find Olivia's name on it. He gritted his teeth together before answering, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to her for long without getting mad at something. He knew that she had said something by accident, but he could never let things go. "What is it, Liv? Did you want to apologize for leaving me with Cragen and a mountain of paperwork?" He didn't hear anything for moment. His heart started pounding when he started to hear zippers. "Liv, talk to me. Is someone there?"

He could hear her labored breathing and then a moan. "Fuck!" She panted. He could feel his pants tightening. _I really shouldn't be listening to this._ He thought, but the sounds coming from his partner were too tempting to pass up. His eyes widened at her next words.

* * *

"Shit, right there, Elliot." She gasped as she pumped her fingers into herself, imaging Elliot's fingers thrusting up inside of her. She bit her lip as she groaned, adding a third finger. Her skin started to heat up, a fine sheen of sweat forming over her abdomen and chest. Her thighs started to shake as she continued to finger herself. "More." She whispered. "I need more." Her other hand reached blindly into her nightstand drawer and pulled out the long blue dildo she kept for certain times like these. Stimulating her clit with it, she slowly moved it towards her opening, replacing her fingers with it. She let out a small high pitched moan as she filled herself to the hilt with it, feeling the pressure between her hips. "El, how the fuck do you do this to me?"

* * *

Elliot couldn't breathe. He was listening to his partner getting off on him. He almost swore he could hear how wet she was. Her breathing was becoming heavier, in turn making her moans come out closer together. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He kept repeating as he nearly broke his car keys putting them into the ignition and starting the car. He was in so much pain he thought he might pass out, but the only relief he would have was from the brunette currently living out a fantasy with him as her partner.

* * *

"Oooooh, right there!" Olivia whispered into her dimly lit room. She had bent one of her legs to give herself more access while her hips rocked to her own rhythm. "El, God I wish I could hear your voice. So fucking close." She groaned before letting her index finger toy with her clit again.

* * *

Elliot parked halfway on the sidewalk when he reached her building, not caring one bit about any bullshit ticket he may get because of it. He nearly groaned hearing her voice as he punched in the code to get into the building. When he reached the elevator, he nearly came in his pants hearing her words. "So fucking close."

He slammed his body against the wall of the elevator as he spoke. "Cum, Liv. Fucking cum for me. I want you to cum so fucking hard for me."

* * *

Olivia couldn't control what happened next. She could hear him. It was so real. Her body convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Fuck! Elliot!" She screamed into her pillow. Her juices ran onto her hand and down her wrist, her thighs trapping her arm between her legs. Her eyes opened wide when she realized what had just happened. "Holy shit!" She breathed before moving her wobbly legs over the side of the bed.

The knock on her door brought her out of her daze. Grabbing her robe and pulling it on, she tied it tightly before crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide the fact that she was naked underneath it. When the person on the other side pounded on the door, she looked through the peep hole to find Elliot there. "What do you want Elliot?" She asked opening the door until the chain was stretched.

Elliot thought she looked gorgeous. Her skin was still flushed, a pink tinging her cheeks. Her could see the sweat shining off of her skin, making her long legs look even more enticing. He just wanted to be buried in her, those legs wrapped around his waist as he pummeled into her until they both forgot their names. "Open the door."

"Why should I? You treated me like shit today." Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's true. But, I can make you feel so much better tonight." Elliot gritted out, trying not to tear the door off the hinges. "Open the fucking door."

Olivia scoffed, but complied. She didn't want him waking up her neighbors with a fit. When she reopened the door, he nearly tackled her trying to get inside. "Jesus Christ, Elliot!"

Elliot slammed the door shut and locked it before grabbing both of her hands. He grinned feeling the wetness on her right wrist. "So, how do you want me?"

"Huh?" Olivia asked wide eyed. She tried to back up, but he followed her. The grip on her right wrist only tightened and she realized that she hadn't even wiped off her hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm interested in what I do to that body of yours." Elliot nearly growled pulling her closer and taking the fingers of her right hand into his mouth, groaning when he tasted her.

Olivia felt her heart pounding. The throbbing between her legs was back and stronger than before. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elliot cocked his head to the side. "Really? You don't know, huh?" He turned her around, bringing her back flush against his chest before holding the phone out in front of both of them. He heard her gasp, whether it was from feeling his hardened member against her backside or seeing the current phone call from her on his phone, he didn't know.

"Shit!" She whispered before Elliot's lips attacked her neck, giving her his mark of possession no doubt. "I didn't call you though."

"Well, you did. I heard every fucking breath that you took." Elliot breathed into her ear, pushing his hips against her. Her eyes closed in response. "Hearing you fuck yourself to the idea of me was the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"Stop teasing me." Olivia murmured feeling the heat of embarrassment in her neck and face.

Elliot took her earlobe into his mouth. "I'm not teasing. Want me to prove it?" He scrolled through his phone until he reached the picture app on his phone. Another gasp escaped her mouth when she found multiple pictures she had sent him over the years of herself doing whatever. "Guess why these pictures are on here."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. This proves jack shit."

Elliot pulled up one specific picture of Olivia. It was her in her undercover outfit as his wife to a swinger's club. "I've had this picture for years. I've thought of you while jerking myself off sixty-five fucking times." He growled into her ear again as his hands landed on the knot of her robe. That's where he paused, his lips still grazing her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but you're married." Olivia stated closing her eyes.

Elliot held up his left hand, spreading out his fingers. "Open your eyes and look at my hand, Liv."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked directly at his ringer finger. There wasn't even a tan line. "What?"

"It was going to be a fucking surprise, but hearing you call my name while I'm driving through New York to get to you was surprise enough for me." Elliot breathed nipping at her jawline. He moved his hands back to the knot again, pulling her tighter against him. "Now, can I please get this fucking robe off of you?"

Olivia chuckled. "Do you always have this kind of language when you want sex?"

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you now and tomorrow and the rest of our fucking lives. Once I start, you are mine, and nobody else's." Elliot gritted out against her neck. Olivia shivered in response before moving her own hands to the knot, giving the two ends to his hands.

Elliot untied the knot with nimble fingers before watching her naked form come into view. He buried his head into her shoulder, groaning into the flesh. "You're so fucking hot!" He breathed before cupping her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as he sucked on a piece of flesh under hear ear.

"Elliot, can we please go into the bedroom?" Olivia asked feeling her knees starting to go weak.

"Uh huh." Elliot agreed before stepping back and removing the robe from her. He slowly walked around her until he was facing her completely bare form. He made a mental note to thank God for this later. He cupped her face in his hand, bringing her lips to his for the first time in their entire partnership. It was the spark that made him lift her up, wrap her legs around his waist, and carry her into her room before covering her body with his on the mattress. He grunted when he felt an object push against his knee. He removed his lips from hers and looked down when his hand grabbing the object. "Holy fuck!" He was holding the soaking wet blue dildo that Olivia had used during the phone call. "So, this was me?"

Olivia smirked up at him. "A little help goes a long way when it comes to a girl getting off on her own." She bit her lip when Elliot returned her smirk and stood up from the bed, starting to pull off his clothes. His eyes never left hers, and she felt like she was about to be devoured. When his boxers dropped to the floor and his member sprang to attention, she felt her stomach do somersaults. She never got to see that part of his anatomy in her fantasies. It was always inside of her, out of view. Now that she saw it, she could hardly keep herself from touching herself. Her core was on fire and she needed something to ease the ache. Her hand started to inch down towards her center when Elliot pounced back on the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

"That pussy is mine." Elliot growled with a smile before kissing the skin covering her windpipe, making his way between her breasts and down to her naval. She was about ready to cry out. "I want to take my time with you, but you're making it too fucking hard."

Olivia grinned at him before he lined himself up and pushed his tip inside of her. She gasped at his size, trying to relax to allow him into her body. Her body bucked into his when his thumb touched her oversensitive clit, pushing him in further. He slowly inched in until she felt he was buried inside her. Her body bucked against him again, surprising her when he went deeper inside of her. "Shit!" She breathed cupping his face in her hands. His forehead dropped to hers while they both enjoyed being connected in every way starting from this moment. "You're making me feel like a fucking virgin again."

Elliot grinned. "Good, because I don't want you to remember any other fucking guy after me." He captured her lips again before he started a slow pace, almost pulling completely out of her before pushing back in. She moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his back.

"El?" She panted moving her legs higher up his torso. "Make love to me tomorrow. I need you to fuck me now."

"Thank God!" Elliot groaned before his hips started slapping against hers, taking her hands back into his to pin them to the mattress on either side of her. He grunted as she kissed down his neck, biting his shoulder when she felt her orgasm approaching. She moved her legs up until her knees were up next to his shoulders, making her hips rock with his.

Olivia smiled as she kissed him, biting his bottom lips gently with her teeth. Elliot grinned seeing her upturned lips, pushing him to thrust faster. Her head flew back against the mattress, allowing him access to her neck. Her hands were freed after that. They flew to his shoulders to help anchor her to reality. Her orgasm released when Elliot's thumb grazed the clit the slightest bit. Her muscles clamped down around him, forcing his own orgasm.

Elliot slowed down his thrusts, gently easing them down from their highs as their bodies became limp. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot, holding him to her chest while his hips were still cradled between her thighs. She kissed the top of his head, rubbing his sweaty back while their heartbeats slowed down. "Promise me that you won't run from this." She heard his voice. It sounded vulnerable, and it made her heart clench to know that he knew her well enough to realize those thoughts might be going through her head.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Olivia whispered pulling him up to look her in the eyes. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip, smiling when he kissed the pad of her digit.

"Good." Elliot said pulling out of her and moving them both underneath the covers, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her to his chest. She smiled contently and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. "Promise me one more thing."

"What's that?" Olivia asked snuggling closer to his chest. She opened her eyes to find him holding her phone, still on the line with Elliot's phone. She started giggling seeing that it was about to hit an hour in length.

Elliot cocked his eyebrow at her. "Promise me that you'll only dial me with these kinds of calls."

Olivia laughed before nodding. "I promise."

 **Please review!**

Elliot answers his phone to hear Olivia masturbating on the other end of the line after he just dropped her off, she is going off because she's mad that he's married and can't fuck her, he ends up going back to her apartment just after she's orgasmed and knocks on the door to show her what he just heard before fucking her himself


End file.
